No more Secrets
by Aly'ssa2253
Summary: Ji Hoo decide confesrle sus sentimientos a Jan di, pero ella lo aceptará o su amistad se vera arruinada...


**Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta, por ahora he escrito este one shot sobre Ji Hoo Jan Di, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Confesión<strong>

Hoy como todos los días, me he despertado sin ánimos,

Hoy la vida me parece gris,

Como me gustaría no poder pensar en nada y olvidarme por un momento de este dolor que me oprime el pecho.

El saber que hoy te veré y no podré decirte lo que siento por ti, Estaré junto a ti y no podré abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te necesito. Hoy me he dado cuenta que el dolor de un amor imposible es el peor que un ser humano puede sentir.

Pero aunque por dentro este destrozado, tengo que seguir, aunque ya no me queden fuerzas debo continuar, por qué me queda la esperanza de un día ser feliz…

Geum Jan Di… que debo hacer para olvidarme de ti.

_Ji Hoo iba hacia la facultad de medicina.

-Al bajar del auto se dirigió de inmediato, hacia la biblioteca donde quedó en encontrarse con Jan Di, que le había pedido que le explicara algunos temas antes de los exámenes parciales.

-Jan Di, se encontraba en su lugar habitual, revisando los modelos para el examen parcial, se veía nerviosa e insegura.

-¿La nutria está preparándose para el examen? _preguntó Ji Hoo, sorprendiendo a Jan Di que estaba tan concentrada.

_Sunbae_ saludó Jan Di sonriente.

_Con una de esas dulces sonrisas que hacían que su corazón de un vuelco.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? _preguntó.

_ ¡Oh! si aún no logro entender este tema, ¿me explicarías? _dijo Jan Di.

-Claro _respondió Ji Hoo y sin más empezó a explicarle a Jan Di, sobre el tema.

_Jan Di le entendía perfectamente, pues Ji Hoo era muy bueno explicando.

El timbre para dar los exámenes había sonado y Jan Di empezó a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

-Oh por dios debo irme –exclamó la joven.

-Date prisa o no llegarás a tiempo _murmuró Ji Hoo.

-Gracias sunbae y deséame suerte -gritó mientras corría por el pasillo.

-Suerte _dijo Ji Hoo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

* * *

><p>Después de los exámenes Ji Hoo, tenía pensado salir con Jan Di a dar un paseo, él quería confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque eso conllevara arruinar su amistad, pero el sentía que debía hacerlo, no habría otra oportunidad ,Jun Pyo había regresado de Estado Unidos y eso complicaba más las cosas, sabía que era su última oportunidad.<p>

* * *

><p>_Jan Di se veía muy sonriente después de terminado el examen le había ido muy bien gracias a las explicaciones de Ji Hoo.<p>

-**Si no fuera por ti no se qué sería de mí** _se preguntaba interiormente Jan Di que se disponía a salir de la facultad.

-Afuera la esperaba Ji Hoo como de costumbre, para llevarla a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen preguntó? _el futuro médico.

-Gracias a tu explicación me fue muy bien sunbae _exclamó Jan Di alegremente.

_Me da mucho gusto haber podido ayudarte _dijo el apuesto joven, sonriendo.

-Te debo una sunbae _exclamó Jan Di.

-Si me debes muchas cosas pues a más de ser tu bombero, ahora soy tu maestro.

_Quiero mi paga -dijo Ji Hoo divertido.

-Está bien sunbae _dijo Jan Di entre risas.

_ ¿Entonces cómo debería pagarte? _preguntó Jan Di.

_Ven conmigo a dar un paseo.

-Jan Di acepto gustosa.

-Vamos dijo Ji Hoo tomando a Jan Di de la mano.

-¿Adónde iremos? Sunbae _preguntó la muchacha .

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos –respondió.

-Ambos subieron al auto y partieron rápidamente.

* * *

><p>El lugar al que fueron era muy hermoso, estaba rodeado de árboles que pintaban el lugar de amarillo y verde, al parecer el otoño había llegado pues los arboles dejaban caer sus hojas creando una alfombra de color ocre, amarillo y naranja.<p>

_Es muy bonito aquí _dijo maravillada Jan Di.

_Es muy tranquilo, también _añadió Ji Hoo.

_Se ve que te gusta mucho este lugar _dijo la joven.

-Vengo cuando necesito pensar _murmuró el futuro médico.

Ambos estaban caminando por el lugar mientras hablaban sobre la universidad, los amigos, etc.

-¿Ya no te han regañado en la universidad? _preguntó Ji Hoo.

- Siempre lo hacen _balbuceó Jan Di un poco triste.

_Deberías tratar de hacer las cosas mejor _dijo Ji Hoo.

_Tienes razón, pero nunca nada me sale bien.

_Solo debes esforzarte más _dijo Ji Hoo

El sol empezaba a caer, ambos estaban cansados de dar vueltas y se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar.

_Jun Pyo ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿se han visto últimamente? _preguntó con suma curiosidad Ji Hoo.

-Pues si…hablamos sobre muchas cosas _contestó titubeante Jan Di.

-Y ¿cuál fue la razón, para que me trajeras aquí? _preguntó la joven, cambiando de tema inmediatamente.

-Ji Hoo no contestó.

-Pasaban los segundos y el silencio entre ellos se volvía incómodo Ji Hoo, aún no se atrevía a decirle a Jan Di sobre sus sentimientos, estaba librando un batalla en su interior, un torbellino de sentimientos lo asaltaban en ese momento, su corazón latía a mil por segundo ya no podía callar más ese era el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos….

_Solo quería decirte que… Te Amo Geum Jan Di _dijo Ji Hoo rompiendo el silencio.

_Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Jan Di se estremeciera, ella no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar Ji Hoo su primer amor y su mejor amigo le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero ella se sentía culpable por no poder corresponderle.

_Esa es la razón por la que te invite a dar un paseo _dijo Ji Hoo, que estaba esperaba ansiosamente su reacción.

Los segundos que Jan Di tardaba en contestar, se volvían horas para Ji Hoo que se encontraba nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que ella lo rechazaría, un lazo de esperanza en su corazón lo llevaba a pensar lo contrario.

_Ji Hoo sunbae, yo... lo lamento discúlpame por no corresponder a tus sentimientos. _dijo Jan Di entre sollozos.

_Yo….solamente puedo verte como un amigo, como mi gran amigo….pero nada más _dijo Jan Di bajando lentamente su tono de voz en la última frase.

-La respuesta de Jan Di, le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma, aunque sabía desde el principio que esa sería su respuesta.

_No te preocupes al menos ahora lo sabes _dijo Ji Hoo en un tono melancólico.

_Perdóname por favor….._dijo Jan Di sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

_Ji Hoo intento detenerla pero ya estaba muy lejos.

_A ella le dolía lastimarlo así de ese modo, pero no tenía alternativa.

-Ji Hoo se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, meditando sobre lo que había sucedido, su rechazo le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y el dolor se hacía más profundo y desgarrador con cada segundo que transcurría ….no pudo evitar las lágrimas , sabía que ese era el fin, ya no había vuelta atrás, sus esperanzas y las fuerzas para continuar se extinguían al igual que los últimos rayos del sol y en su cabeza se repetían las hirientes palabras de Jan Di .

Geum Jan Di...vuelve por favor….vuelve _ repetía Ji Hoo.

Ahora solo le quedaba guardar en su memoria para siempre los hermosos recuerdos de lo que habían pasado juntos, esos recuerdos que ya no volverían jamás…..

Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que algún día llegará la persona que le haría olvidar todo el dolor y le enseñara a vivir nuevamente…

**Este one shot está un poco dramático, lo sé, odio tener que hacer esto con Ji Hoo pero es necesario para poder seguir con mi historia "Love like this" y ahí estará la continuación de este one shot.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que dejen sus reviews.**

**Alyssa2253**


End file.
